


Little Steps

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Gifted Prompts [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Proud Parents, Slice of Life, baby's first steps, cute family moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: "Look at you Little Wolf, standing all by yourself, well done my little love!" She cooed at her baby.But that was not the only surprise he had in store for her, he gave a tentative step forward and she perked up, coming closer to him and extending her arms, Brandon took another little step, then another, then wobbled at the next and fell on his bum.





	Little Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashara_Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashara_Stark/gifts).



Rhaella found herself in the nursery. She and Rickard would spent as much time as they could there, their first born baby was growing quickly and Lady Marna had told them to enjoy him as much as possible.

"He will grow quickly," she had told them. "It will almost seem like you will one day blink, and Bran would have gone from baby to child in a second."

So here she was, sitting on the rug as her baby crawled and played with the toys he had. She loved her little boy, he was always moving, curious and exploring the world, of easy laughter and she thanked the Gods, both Old and New for him.

She was also grateful for her husband. He was a good man, who loved his son and doted on her and the baby.

Suddenly Brandon stopped playing and made to stand, she was immediately alert, ready to run and grab him should he fall. But he didn't, he stood, gave her a toothless smile and clapped his hands, she smiled back at her baby.

"Look at you Little Wolf, standing all by yourself, well done my little love!" She cooed at her baby.

But that was not the only surprise he had in store for her, he gave a tentative step forward and she perked up, coming closer to him and extending her arms, Brandon took another little step, then another, then wobbled at the next and fell on his bum.

Rhaella laughed, delighted. She took her baby and placed him on her hip, "Come Little Wolf, your father will be glad to see you're starting to walk."

Baby at her hip, she went in search of her husband, found him at the Lord's Solar. Luckily, he was alone. Rickard stopped what he was reading when he saw his wife and child enter the Solar.

"Is anything amiss, Rhae?"

"No, Rickard. We have something we want to show you, that is all! Come, stand and join me near the fire and you will see!"

Rickard did as told and sat down on the fur, Rhaella sat close enough that their legs touched. She placed Brandon on up, holding his hands while their baby was standing, "Come Rickard, extend your arms!"

Again, Rickard did and watched avidly as his wife let go of their son's hands, "Come Little Wolf, show your father what you can do now!"

As if Brandon understood, he laughed and gave a small step towards his father. Rickard's eyes widened in surprise and a smile began to form on his lips. Their son was starting to walk!

Rickard watched as their son gave another step, before another and then another, until their baby fell into his waiting arms. Rickard laughed out loud, Rhaella had a gentle smile on her face.

Rickard grabbed Brandon and lifted him up above his head, "So this is the surprise eh? Well done my boy! You will be running about before we know it! I am so very proud of you my son."

Above his head, Brandon giggled and Rickard lowered him down to tuck him on his arms, right beneath his chin, then turned and looked at Rhaella, "Rhae, thank you for bringing him to me. It gladdens me to see his first steps, thank you."

Rhaella stood and sat down next to her husband, resting her head on his shoulder, "I am glad that you are happy, gladder still to have you both."

Rickard simply turned and kiss the top of his wife's head. Life was good.

 


End file.
